Story Time!
by ChelseaLovesFood
Summary: Rose and Hugh want to know a bit about their parent's past. ONE SHOT.


**Hey, this isn't my first fan fiction but I might as well just go ahead and introduce considering I deleted all my other stories and a quite a bit of people had me on their Author's Alert lol. Hi, I'm Chelsea and I don't own Harry Potter sadly! In this fic, it's basically just Ron & Hermione telling a curious Rose and Hugo about their Hogwarts years! One shot! Okay, please Read & Review! Love it if you did! Kbye!**

Hermione and her two beautiful children, Rose and Hugo, were huddled up by the fire on a comfortable wintry night during Hugo's first Christmas break from Hogwarts. They were playing "an interesting and exciting Muggle card game", as Hermione put it, called Go-Fish. Ron was "busy in the kitchen", as _he_ put it, but everyone knew he simply didn't want to play a stupid Muggle game.

"Mum, how did you meet Daddy?" Rose asked while casually organizing her deck of cards. She was so much like her mother it was incredible to Ron.

"Oh you want to hear a story," It wasn't a question nor a statement but Rose nodded with tight lips and placed her deck of cards on the carpeted floors.

"Or do you just want to stop playing this game?" Hermione eyed her children playfully.

"Both," Hugo sighed making his mother smile.

"Well, alright." Hermione took the cards from both of them and neatly assembled them into the box. Rose and Hugo lay flat on their stomachs and rested their chins in their palms, eager to listen. Hermione snickered at the sight.

"Your father had just met 'the famous Harry Potter'. Who, today, is your dear uncle Harry. The word had gotten around to the entire train quickly that Harry would be joining us this year at Hogwarts. I made an excuse to help a boy named Neville− who knew he's turn out so brilliant−to find his pet frog. Deliberately, I chose to look in the cubicle where I knew Harry was sitting. I introduced myself and beside him was a boy who had a bit of dirt on his nose, with flaming red hair and was stuffing his mouth with Chocolate Frogs" Hermione smiled at the memory which was still rather sharp.

"So was it love at first sight?" Rose said dreamily and batting her eyelashes reminding Hermione so much of Luna Lovegood.

"Most certainly not. He was so mean and rude to me!" Rose and Hugo had a confused look plastered on their faces.

"Well, when did you become mates?"

"The same year, when Harry and Ron had saved me from a giant troll. Those kinds of things keep you together."

"Oh, so when did you and Daddy have your first kiss?" Rose asked while Hugo made a barfing gesture.

"Ha! Well, that was _long_ overdue."

"What was long overdue?" asked a familiar voice, right on cue.

"Our first kiss."

"So, you're telling them stories?"

"Mum was just telling us about how rude and mean you were to her in first year." Hugo said proudly.

"Well she was rather annoying herself! I'd never met someone whose best interest was books except my brother Percy and at the time, he was the most irritating person I'd ever met. And of course our first kiss was long overdue; she wouldn't stop talking!" Ron defended himself.

"Oh so after you kissed, you became official?"

"You'd assume so, wouldn't you? No, after _I _kissed_ him−_in the middle of a war, mind− he hadn't talked to me for days. I'd developed the thought that he hated me." Hermione said.

"I hadn't hated you; I just didn't know what to do! We all doubted that we would have ever triumphed over the darkest wizard ever to walk the planet in the first place, so I couldn't tell whether or not it was a 'we-are-gonna-die-right-now-so-might-as-well' kiss."

"Well here's a bright idea, you could have talked to me."

"We did end up talking, dear. If we hadn't, do you really think that we would be in the position we're in today? Happily married with two wonderful children?" Ron beamed along with Rose and Hugo.

"You didn't have to wait three awkward weeks to confront me, though."

"Shut up." Ron murmured and connected their lips once again. It wasn't a full on kiss but merely a sweet one. Although their lips weren't fully parted, they smiled at each other warmly. Rose smiled and Hugo had a revolted look on his face.

"Excuse us kids, we're just going to-"

"Get you a new little sibling." Ron finished and Hermione slapped him on his arm.

"RONALD!"

"Ouch! What?" Hermione eyed him slyly while Rose was giggling and Hugo was pretending to choke out of disgust. Ron put his arm around Hermione and they were about to leave for their bedroom when Rose said,

"Mum, do you think you could tell us one more story?"

"Sure; about anything in particular?"

"About… how you got that scar." Rose asked anxiously and pointed to the scar on her mother's arm that she usually tried to hide. Without her consent, her arm made its way behind her back. This is something she usually did when she caught either Rose or Hugo looking at it.

"Rose, that's not a story your mother is comfortable telling… or reliving, perhaps. " Ron sternly said, remembering the day clearly. Hermione's screams at the Malfoy Manor was the scariest thing he had ever heard. The children looked a bit disappointed but both nodded their heads understandingly.

"No, it's okay." Hermione managed to choke out.

"Dear, you don't have to." Ron said, taking his wife's delicate hands.

"They're both old enough. Rose is thirteen and Hugo is eleven." Ron gave her an anxious look and sat down on a nearby plush chair, gesturing for Hermione to sit on his lap. She sat and sighed.

"I knew you'd ask this one day and I can't keep it hidden forever. When your father and I were helping Uncle Harry with something I'll tell you a little more about when you're older, we came into a bit of a predicament with a few Death Eaters. We were in hiding and they managed to capture us. Death Eaters, as you know, are servants of Lord Voldemort. Like Voldemort, they weren't very fond of muggle-borns like me. They locked Ron and Uncle Harry up in a cell and I suppose they wanted to have a little fun with me. Bellatrix Lestrange," she tensed up as she said the name.

"She performed the one of the Unforgivable Curses on me: the Cruciatus Curse. Then, she took it upon herself to permanently remind me of what I am to her: scum. A filthy mudblood." Hermione held out her arm in plain view to allow her children to examine it.

"Did it hurt?" Rose asked quietly.

"Very much so, yes." Ron squeezed Hermione's hand and kissed her brown hair lightly.

"And what were you and Uncle Harry doing in the cell?" Hugo asked his father.

"Trying to figure a way out, of course. You've no idea how much it killed me to hear her scream out in pain.

"And where's Bellatrix now?" Rose enquired.

"Dead! And you'll never guess who did it! Your dear old grandmother! Lestrange was about to kill Aunt Ginny when mum said, and I quote, 'NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!' Serves her right." Ron said proudly.

"Ron, you're not to wish death onto anyone." Hermione stated.

"Blimey, the woman performed the worst kind of pain you could ever inflict onto a human being onto you, not to mention permanently scarred you, yet you're still merciful towards her? It's like SPEW all over again!" Ron and Hermione both burst out laughing while Rose and Hugo were confused.

"What's SPEW?"

"It's not _SPEW_. It's S-P-E-W: Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Hermione corrected. Ron turned to his kids.

"A particular house-elf named Kreacher who worked for a family of purebloods, the Blacks, loathed muggle-borns. We had to stay at their house for a while during fifth year. You should've heard –actually, you shouldn't because of how vile it was− the filth that came out of that thing's mouth whenever it saw Hermione. _Christmas_ _presents_, she gave him!

"Plus, while at Hogwarts, every night she would knit hats for the elves that worked in the kitchens and leave them on the table. Once you give elves clothes, they are set free. Of course, only one elf by the name of Dobby used to take them. Elves for some reason love working for witches and wizards. Dobby had been freed a long time ago though, but continued to work out of happiness, not slavery. Poor thing. He was killed by Lestrange long ago." Hermione had a sad look on her face.

"What was your first impression of Uncle Harry?" asked Hugo.

"Ha! He was absolutely clueless! You'd think 'The Boy Who Lived' would know a thing or two about magic, right? Wrong! Turns out he found out he was a wizard just _weeks_ prior." Ron said and smiled.

"And he was so modest. I suppose when you grow up for ten years having your only family bully you and make you live in a closet under some stairs, only to discover on your eleventh birthday that you're a famous wizard, you can't help but be a bit humble." Hermione said sweetly.

"I have a question," Hugo said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"What is it, son?"

"You two only had eyes for each other? You went through years of school without liking anyone else?"

"No, in fourth year, your mother spent it snogging Vicky Krum. He was there to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament that Uncle Harry just so happened to have been chosen for. A tri-wizard tournament with four champions: Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, Harry Potter and your Aunt Fleur."

"I did not spend the year snogging Viktor. He was fond of me, yes, but much too old. He was seventeen and I was fourteen. Besides, in the end we found out the real reason for Harry's choosing."

"What was the real reason?" Rose asked

"Oh, to get him killed, as usual. That kind of thing was totally normal for us, though." Hermione said, taking note of Rose's fearful expression. Ron laughed.

"Oh no, we can't forget _your_ little sixth year romance! What was her name again? Cinnamon? No… Vanilla? No… Raspberry? No… oh that's right! Lavender!" Hermione exclaimed and Ron's ears turned red.

"Lavender Brown: the most annoying girl to ever walk the planet. But I'm sure _Won-Won_ enjoyed her eating off his face like it was Christmas dinner. How did it end, again? Oh right! After your poisoning, when you were unconscious in the Hospital Wing, you murmured something along the lines of 'er-my-nee'. And Lavender ran out crying. That was funny." Hermione crossed her arms and looked at her husband, smirking.

"Yes, Harry made sure to mention to me how thrilled you were when you heard me say your name and how you held my hand the entire time. You were really jealous, weren't you?"

"_Jealous_? Hardly, I was merely worried about the wellbeing of your mouth."

"Why? You wanted to endure it was perfect for you to snog the following year?"

"Maybe…" Hermione smiled and Ron kissed her.

"Well, is it?"

"Mmm, most definitely." They looked at each other lovingly until Ron finally said,

"You two, off to bed."

"Aww! Why?" they demanded.

"We're off to bed too. " Ron replied as he scooped up Hermione in his arms. She was about to retort but ended up giggling and they departed to room together.

**I hoped you guys liked it! This is just a one shot that I was bored and decided to write but if you all want to read stories, keep me on Author Alert because I have a I've written in my notebook that I just need to transfer to my computer. I write Harry Potter, Twilight, Degrassi and That 70s Show fics! Okay, bye! **


End file.
